civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Araucanía and Patagonia (Orélie I)
Araucanía and Patagonia led by Orélie-Antoine I is a custom civilization by DMS and Hoop Thrower with contributions from Kerfuffle. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Araucanía and Patagonia' Though the Kingdom of Araucania and Patagonia as a notion as only existed since the 1860s, the history of the Mapuche people as an independent nation dates further back, to the year 1641, when the Treaty of Quilin was signed. This treaty was born after a whole century of constant fighting and fierce resistance on the part of the Mapuche people, natives of the territory, when the Spanish were forced to sign it in order to stop the bloodshed, in it, they recognized the complete independence and freedom of the Mapuche people south of the Bio-Bio River, thus ending their pretentions to control this territory. An unprecedented action in Spanish America and an event that would forever reverberate on the collective memory of the Mapuche people. Though peace wouldn’t last, as raids would still come from either side of the frontier for the centuries to come, this pact still marked a completely new chapter in the history of the Mapuche peoples, who developed an independent and proudly so nation that could carry on with its own culture and language, without the meddlesome intervention of the Spanish crown. The peace also brought a huge prosperity to the Mapuche people, the trade opening in earnest on the newly created frontier between them and the Spanish outposts at the other side of the river and the very possibility of expanding their territory thanks to the technology and knowledge they had acquired during the war which let them come into and control vast expanses of the Pampas beyond their historical domains, dramatically changing their ways of life as they possessed greater expanses of territory, with countless heads of cattle and the riches coming from the payment of a huge amount of silver coins to ensure the peace that was settled between them and the Spanish, further feeding their sense of independence. This pact of independence was later ratified after the Chilean Independence through the Parliament of Tapihue, where the Mapuche territory was recognized as a separate, if still within the Chilean territory, entity, where no Chilean settlers would enter to not stirr animosities between the two sides. Though the conditions weren’t quite like before the independence of this territory from the Spanish crown, the Mapuche nonetheless were still considered a free people, and they still considered themselves an independent group separate from the nascent nations north of their borders, however this wouldn’t last for long. 'Orélie-Antoine I' A romantic figure worthy of a novel, as he indeed has various movies and at least one opera to his name, Orelie Antoine of Tounens is a very misunderstood figure in history. A man greater than life itself, his dreams and visions took the best of him, as well as his intents to keep the freedom of a people who were desperately in need of help, not to mention carving a whole Kingdom for himself, in paper at least. 'Dawn of Man' Oh Great Orelie, King of the Mapuche, you are without equal, in your honor, 20 women will come and dance the Malambo to celebrate this momentous occasion. Enthralled by their culture and their proud history of fierce resistance, you came and promised the Mapuche, the people who championed you as their king, what they sought most, freedom. Hope for the right of self governance, a legitimate reason to fight the nations encroaching onto their territories. Though ignored and often ridiculed, to the point of being declared mad, you still kept fighting for the rights of the people who championed you as their sovereign with every tool at your disposal. Oh Great Orelie, your people once again have turned to you in their hopes that you can lead them as their King and Sovereign, can you help them in forming a country that will stand toe to toe with their neighboring counterparts? Can you build a nation where your people have free determination to choose their own future? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome, I know this may sound crazy, but I'm King of these lands. Welcome to the Kingdom of Araucania & Patagonia! Introduction: Mari Mari Lonko Che, as the people around here say. I'm Orelie I, King of Araucania & Patagonia. Pleased to be your guest. Defeat: What are you doing? No, I'm not crazy, I'm not Crazy. Defeat: You may have beaten me, but know that the people of this land know no yoke of foreign opression. They were, are and will be as free as ever. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'The Araucanían Constitution' To demonstrate our validity as a Kingdom as important, if not more, than the highest royal houses of beyond, we must draft a Constitution representative of our nature and true to our times. Great King Orelie I, most balanced of minds, as a Lawyer, we think you're the person most fit to do so. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must the Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia *Must have researched Printing Press *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *400 Culture *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Koyangs yield +3 Culture *Koyang Great People generation increased from 25% to 50% 'The Order of the Knights of the Constellation of the South' Though our nobility titles are for the most part only honorary, we still could use a way to reward the most outstanding members of our Community. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must the Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia *Must have researched Chivalry *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *200 Gold *1 Great Artist Rewards: *Starts an Empire-wide 'We Love the King Day' for 15 turns each time a Great Person is born. 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are visiting distant tribes and convincing them of making them their king. Seriously, what's up with that?” Full Credits List *''DMS'': Art (leaderscene, icons), code *''Kerfuffle'': Art (map) *''Hoop Thrower'': Design, pedia/diplo/DoM text *''Danrell'': Unit model *''Leugi'': Unit skin *''ViceVirtuoso'': Lua assistance *''JFD'': Lua assistance *''LeeS'': Lua assistance *''whoward'': Lua assistance *''Micah Clark'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch Category:Andean Cultures